(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to grate height adjustment devices and more particularly pertains to a new grate height adjustment device for adjusting the height of a cooking grate relative to a heat source positioned below the cooking grate.